Notebook
by Karen Cullen3
Summary: Hi. This is a complete and total waste of time, I think. But Alice is making me do this. So, here I am. Writing about myself so I can find a guy who'll date me. I realize my life is pretty pathetic. --Bella" Rated T in case. AH. A little OOC. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

****

Hey people. I really hope this sounds good. I know its really short, but this is just to see what response I'm going to get. I hope its a good one. So, please read!

* * *

08/08/08

Hi. This is a complete and total waste of time, I think. But Alice is making me do this. So, here I am. Writing about myself so I can find a guy who'll date me. Like anyone is going to pick up a notebook lying on the floor in an apartment complex and just read through it. But, whatever. You can't get Alice to stop doing something when she wants to. Even if it involves your personal life. Okay, here I go.

Name- Bella

Age- 23

Hobbies- Reading, listening to music, and sitting in the sun.

There you have it. As, I look back at what I just wrote, I realize my life is pretty pathetic.

--Bella

* * *

**So... What'd you think?! I'm dying to know. Please press the...purpley(?) button and tell me!**

**edwardsgirl3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Super sorry this is later then when I told you, but I have a lot of things going on right now, so please don't hate me! Okay, I do't want this to be long so, read away!**

* * *

08-09-08

Hello Bella. I found your notebook, and it seemed like you needed someone to talk to. So, here _I_go.

Name- Edward

Age- 23

Interests- Listening to music, playing piano, reading, running, and going to secluded places.

I was reading over what you wrote, and I realize we have a lot in common. We both have a crazy friend (Mine is named Emmett, though. Not Alice.), our ages are the same, our hobbies are alike, and it would appear, we are both single.

I have a few other things I'm going to add about myself.

Habits- I'm a bit temperamental, I tend to be over protective, and I can read peoples faces relatively well.

Dislikes- People that are pushy**(A/N. Mike. Oh, Mike. I'm so fond of him. He never gives up.)**, snobby people, and rap music.

There. Now we have more topics to discuss. Well, have a nice day, Bella.

Oh, and your life does not sound pathetic to me. It sounds rather nice.

--Edward

--Break--

**BPOV**

Woah. Someone actually took the time to write in that notebook. And, from the way this man talks, he's either a gentleman, or some fake guy. I hoped for the first one.

Well, this is just great. Now I have to give Alice the pleasure of being right. Again.

_Ring! Ring!_

I checked my caller ID and saw that it was Alice. Of course. She had uncanny timing.

"Hello Alice."

"Hey Bella! Did anybody write in your notebook yet?!"

"Yes, Alice, they did." I sighed.

"Really?! That's great! What's he sound like? Does he seem like a creep? What's he like to do?! What's his name?! What-"

"Alice!" I cut her off. "Calm down! He sounds like a gentleman, but I don't know. He's probably faking. He actually has some of the hobbies I do. And his name is Edward."

"Ooo! That's such a classy name! Does he sound cute?" she asked.

"Does he sound cute? Alice, you do realize that this is a notebook, not a phone, right?" I asked, teasing her a bit.

"Yes." She huffed, exasperated. "Okay, I can tell you're not going to be nice to me so, go get your door." She hung up.

I wondered what she meant by go get my door.

_Ding dong!_ The doorbell rang.

I opened it curiously, to find Alice there.

She pushed pass me and went straight to my counter in the kitchen where I had left the notebook. She opened it and started reading.

"Um…. Alice, how'd you get here so fast?" She lived in an apartment complex 15 minutes away, and I was just on the phone with her.

"Huh? Oh, when I called I was already on my way here." She said absentmindedly.

"Oh. Okay, I guess." I said as she put down the notebook. "So, what do you think?"

"I think, you need to write back later tonight." She said with a weird tone.

"Why tonight, not now?" I asked curious.

"Because…. Me, and you are going to pick up Rose and go-"

"No Alice!!"

"Shopping!!" And she dragged me off to her Porsche to endure six hours of torture.

* * *

**So?... What'd you think?! I'll try and update by the 25th, but I'm not promising anything, 'cause I start school on Thursday.**

**Okay, so press the lavender-ish button!**

**edwardsgirl3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N. Hey guys! This is longer than my other chapters, but still not the longest chapter ever. Y'all are gonna hate me for the end, but that's okay! 'Cause that makes me happy! Why? Because that means, you want to read the next chapter! Yay! I've tricked you all into reading the next chapter! Tehe. Okay, I'm almost done rambling. There's 2 shout outs to TeamJacob4Ever (who, by the way _needs to update her story!_) in here, so be looking for those. And... That's it for now! Oh, and please read the authors note at the end.**

**Much Luvz, edwardsgirl3**

* * *

**EPOV**

08/10/08

Woah. I'm amazed that you wrote back! Umm... So, I guess I'm going to write about my habits and dislikes now.

Habits- I'm the worlds biggest klutz, I tend to forget the world when I read, and I'm very stubborn.

Dislikes- I hate pushy people too (doesn't everybody?), rap music gets rather annoying, but they're sometimes okay, and fishsticks and gravy.

So, yeah. Please don't ask about the fishsticks and gravy thing. Its quite embarassing. Well, Edward, I have a few questions for you.

Are you in school?

Do you have a job?

Do you have siblings?

I think that's all for now. Please ignore the blood on the corner of this page. I gave myself a paper cut. I told you I was a klutz.

--Bella

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Hey Eddie!"

"Tanya." When will she give up?! "Please don't call me Eddie."

"But why? Eddie is so you!" she exclaimed, way to perky for my liking.

"I hate the name Eddie. What do you need, Tanya?" I needed to go to the grocery store. Emmett was over last night and completely devoured all of my food.

"Oh, well, I was thinking about you last night…" she said in an attempt to be seductive. "And I was wondering if you wanted to come over to watch a movie, if you catch my drift…"

Ew. This girl was the reason I hated dating.

"Sorry. I can't. I'm…" I scrambled for an excuse. "I'm going out with Emmett and Jasper." They'd surely help me out. Well, Jasper would.

"Awww… But babe, we could totally have some fun." She pouted.

"Babe?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're my boyfriend. I'm allowed to call you that." Wait! She thought…What?!

"Tanya, me and you are not going out. You aren't my girlfriend. I'm not your boyfriend." I tried to dumb it down for her.

"But-!"

"No. Goodbye Tanya." I hung up.

Ugh. I grabbed my car keys and tried to forget about that conversation. I looked through my wallet as I walked through the corridors of my apartment complex.

_Smack!_

"Oh! I'm so sorry!!" a beautiful girl with long brown hair said. She had about 10 bags in her hands, and she was trying to walk upstairs with them all.

"No, it's my fault." I said as she blushed furiously. It was adorable. "Can I help you with those bags?"

"Umm… No thanks. My friend is coming up too. She can help me. Thanks though." She smiled. It took my breath away.

"Yeah. I mean its no problem at all. Anytime." I smiled.

"Girl! Slow down! We still have to wait for Rose! What are you-?!" a pixie-like girl was yelling as she carried at least 10 bags _on each arm._ "Oh! Hi." She said as she gave me the once over.

"Hello." I said stifling my laughter.

"Alice."

"Ed-"

"Dang you guys are fast!" Now a blonde was walking up the stairs with as many bags as Alice. They were all gorgeous, but no-one compared to the brunette.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie."

"Hi. I'm Ed-"

_I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place_

_That we'd just met, she's just the girl for me_

_And I want all the world to see we've met_

_M-m-m-mm-mmm_

_Falling, yes I am falling_

_And she keeps calling-_

"Hello?" the brunette answered her phone. "Hi Mike…Yes. I'm going to be ready at 7… Okay. Goodbye."

My face dropped. She was dating.

"Sorry. I guess we have to go. Thanks again for not letting me fall and break my leg." She said.

"Yeah. No problem. Have a nice day." I walked away.

**BPOV**

Once I was in my apartment, I dropped to the floor. "Holy crow! He was like a god!"

"He was gorgeous, but too lanky for me." Rose said.

"I like blondes. But, Bella." I turned. "For you. He's perfect."

What was she on?! "Hey, Al.? I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly the best looking."

Both her and Rose looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella! You're hot!" Rose.

"Sweetie! You're wondering why all these guys ask you out?! It's because you're beautiful!" Alice.

"Whatever. Can you just help me get ready for disaster tonight?"

"Oh yeah! Your pity date with Mike! Have fun with that." Alice snorted.

Mike Newton had been asking me out since 11th grade. He never gave up. So, I decided one date couldn't hurt. Boy was I wrong! I said yes once and he considered that as an invitation to ask me out every week.

"Just please help me get ready." I said exasperated.

"Fine." They said giggling.

We settled on some jeans, and teal shirt that showed a little cleavage, a gold belt**(A/N. which I couldn't find a pic of.),** and some white heals. We decided that if it was just Mike, I didn't have to be perfect.

_Ding dong!_

I opened the door expecting to see Mike, but who I saw rendered me speechless.

**A/N. ducks for cover from the rotting tomatoes Sorry! I had to do it!**

**Okay, so if anyone can tell me this info. about Bella's ringtone, you get a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**Title-?**

**Artist-?**

**Movie that was in-?**

**Who sang it in the aforementioned movie-?**

**Okay! Tell me all of those, and you get a sneak peek! But even if you don't know those, still review! If you can at least tell me the title and artist, I'll probably tell you who it is at the door...**

**Much Luvz,**

**edwardsgirl3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, a bit about Bella and Edward's background:**

***They live in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania.**

***She moved there for college.**

***Edward moved from Chicago.**

***He moved after high school, as well.**

**That's pretty much all you need to know. I'm so so so so so so sorry for not getting this out earlier! So, since I know nobody cares about apologies, onward!**

* * *

BPOV

"Mom?! Dad?!"

My parents lived on the other side of the country. They were divorced. Renee left my dad with me from the little town of Forks, Washington. She lived in Jacksonville, Florida with her new husband, Phil. Charlie stayed in Forks after we left, but I went to live with him in my junior year of high school.

"Hi, Sweetie!" Renee squealed.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said, as calm as ever.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I asked as I gave them both hugs.

Alice came up behind me, and introduced herself. "Hey Mr. Bella's-dad. Mrs. Bella's-mom. I'm Alice Brandon."

"Hello Alice," my parents said together.

"Alice, this is my mom, Renee, and my dad, Charlie."

Alice stood on her tip-toes and waved. I was staring to get a tad impatient.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked again.

They exchanged a look. "Honey," my mom started. "We have something to tell you."

* * *

EPOV

Bella,

Why are you so surprised that I wrote back? It's common courtesy to help a damsel in distress. ; )

Am I in school?

Yes, I'm actually just finishing up.

Do I have a job?

Yes, I'm a waiter at a restaurant.

Do I have any siblings?

Do my insane best friends count? Haha. But really, no. My parents just wanted one child.

Now, instead of being original and coming up with my own questions, I'm going to ask you the exact same ones.

I hope to hear from you soon.

--Edward

PS- I'm sorry about your finger. Is it better?

* * *

Sigh.

I couldn't stop thinking about the blushing brunette. She was gorgeous. I had come so close to knowing her name! But, then again, I shouldn't be thinking about her. She was going out with some lucky guy. And I had to work at my part time job tonight.

The Italian Restaurant (Yes, that's the very original name the owner came up with.) was the most popular restaurant for dates. And tonight, they had over 150 reservations. My boss had called when I got home and asked me to work tonight.

As I got my black-on-black uniform on, I thought about her. I wondered if I would see her tonight. It was possible, but with my luck, I doubted it.

As I headed out the door, I didn't watch where I was going. Again.

I looked at my watch. 7:16. I early going to be early.

*SMACK*

Crap.

**A/N: I'm so evil! Two cliffhangers after the wait I put you through! Hehehe….**

**I was very sad to see that nobody got the song. Here it is:**

**Title- _I've Just Seen A Face_**

**Artist- The Beatles**

**Movie- _Across the Universe_**

**Artist in the Movie- Jim Sturges**

**So, I only got 4 reviews…. =*( Guess what! We're going to change that, okay?**

**If y'all have any guess as to what Charlie and Renee are going to tell Bella, I'd be glad to tell you if you're correct. Same with what happened to Edward.**

**Review please!!!!**

**Much Luvz,**

**edwardsgirl3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to be posting two chapters in a row (meaning I'll have one up tommorw) because they're really short and I feel bad. Aren't y'all so lucky that I feel guilty?!**

**R&R**

**Disclaimer: Hmm… I always seem to forget these…. Anyway, I don't own the characters, just the plot!**

**BPOV**

_Previously:_

_They exchanged a look._

"_Honey," my mom started. "We have something to tell you."_

I was instantly nervous. "What? What's wrong?"

"Well, Sweetie…. Do you remember Jacob Black?"**(A/N: Gasp!)** Renee asked.

Jacob was my best friend from Forks. How could I forget him? Whenever some guy would break my heart or hurt me, Jake would "have a nice talk" with whomever it was, and then he'd surprise me with ice cream to make me feel better.

"Yes. Why?! Did something happen to him?! Is he okay?!"

Alice was very still beside me. She did that when she was tense or when she was trying to bottle her energy. Then, all of the sudden, I heard a very familiar laugh. Alice laughed too, and my parents both smiled.

"Hey Bells!" said a very husky voice.

I peered over Charlie's shoulder.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed.

I pushed my parents out of the way and ran to hug him. As I pulled back, I had to reach my head all the way up.

"Holy crow, Jake! You've grown!"

He grinned widely. "Six-four."

I heard a little cough. I looked back and blushed.

"Jake, this is my best friend, A-"

"Hi Alice, nice to meet you in person," Jake interrupted me.

In person…?

"You too Jacob."

"Umm… What do you mean by 'In person'?" I asked slightly nervously.

Alice and Jacob laughed together.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "Jacob called to tell you that he was coming down, but you were sleeping. So, I answered your cell and we talked. I thought you'd enjoy it more if he surprised you. I know I did." She laughed again.

I glared at Alice. "And when, may I ask, were you in my house without me aware?"

She stopped laughing. "Well, I… Okay, I wanted to read what the journal guy said, okay!"

My mouth hung open. I snapped it shut. "Mary Alice Brandon!" I scolded. "I can't belive you snuck into my house! Actually, I can believe that. But I can't believe you looked through a private notebook without my consent!"

Before she could respond, though, the doorbell rang.

**A/N: Okay, I know this is short, but I'm posting again tomorrow. Promise.**

**If you have any ideas on how to make this story better, please tell me! I will be posting longer chapters I promise!!! Sorry this was so short. Kind of a filler, but Jake needed to come in.**

**Oh! And there will be no love interest between Bella and Jake. They're like brother and sister, nothing more. Now, they may pretend….**

**REVIEW FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL LIFE-SIZE ROBERT PATTINSON, TAYLOR LAUTNER, KELLEN LUTZ, OR JACKSON RATHBONE!!!!**

**Much Luvz,**

**Edwardsgirl3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry! I didn't make good on my promise! *slaps self on forehead* Okay, so instead of having an insanely long authors note, I'll get on with the story.**

**Note! Please make sure to read the bottom authors note! It's important for some clarifications!**

* * *

**EPOV**

_Previously:_

_As I headed out the door, I didn't watch where I was going. Again._

_I looked at my watch. 7:16. I early going to be early._

_*SMACK*_

_Crap._

* * *

"Oh man! Sorry!"

"Good God! People have no manners these days!" a disgruntled voice said.

"Excuse me. That was my fault," I apologized again.

"Yeah well, I'm late enough already." A man with blonde spikey hair looked up.

He had a baby-ish face; round, not as defined as others and clear blue eyes.

"I get a date with a hot girl and I'm fifteen minutes late," he mumbled to himself.

"Sorry, man. Really, it's my fault. If you want, I can tell your date that I brutally assaulted you in the hallway," I joked lamely, trying to ease the tension.

It worked. "Yeah," he chuckled. "That'd be great. I'm Mike," he said holding out his hand.

"Edward." I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Same here, Mike."

Wait. Mike? Wasn't Mike the name of the brunettes date? Should I ask? I asked myself. If he's not, I'll look like a fool, but if he is I'll be able to find out the woman's name.

Just as I had decided to ask, Mike said, "Well, I guess I'll see you around," and walked away. As he walked, he took my hopes of figuring out the brunettes name with him.

* * *

"Hello. My name is Edward and I'll be your server tonight." I smiled.

Currently, I was serving a girl with dark curly hair and a boy with skin problems and hair as black as an oil slick. **(A/N: I took that from the top of page 16 in Twilight. I don't own it.)** They were an odd pair. He looked quiet. She seemed to be supplying all of the conversation.

She looked at me; her eyes bulged.

"Hi! I'm Jessica," she said smiling.

"Hello Miss Jessica. What can I get you to drink?"

"Strawberry Margarita," she said, licking her lips.

"And for you, Sir?"

"Erm… What do you recommend?" he asked quietly.

"Would you like an alcoholic beverage?" I asked.

"No, I'm driving," he said, chuckling quietly.

"Very smart, Sir. Our sodas are Coke products, we have iced tea, coffee, hot chocolate, and milk."

"Hmm… I think I'll have iced tea with no lemon."

"Very nice choice Sir. I'll be back with your drinks soon." I walked away.

* * *

I was done with my shift and was getting ready to go out the door when Courtney, my boss, ran over to me.

I liked Courtney. She was very pretty. She had almost black hair with the tips dyed pink. She always had a book with her and was constantly recommending them to me. The latest one was a series called _Vampire Kisses._ She seemed to like them a lot.

"Edward, can you do table three real quick?" she asked slightly flustered. "I have to run over to my friend's house and drop off _Coffin Club_." She gave me a puppy dog pout.

"Hmm… I don't know…" I said teasing her.

"Please Edward! I'll love you forever." She pouted even more.

I laughed. "Sure Court." I put my apron back on.

Thank Edward! I owe you!" She yelled as she ran out the door.

I chuckled as I walked over to table three. "Hello. My name is—" I stopped.

I'd seen this person before.

* * *

**A/N: I love cliffhangers.**

**Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and Courtney! (Although, the real Courtney may think differently…)**

**So I've gotten a few questions about how Bella and Edward are talking through the notebook. Okay, so Alice gave Bella two options:  
1. Bella could join an online match-maker site, or  
2. Bella could write letters to someone.  
Bella chose option two because she didn't think anyone would reply to her. So, she wrote a little in it (see first chapter) and put it outside the laundry room in the apartment building she and Edward live in. Edward, being the gentleman that he is, saw the notebook and opened it up to see if it had a name in it. He was going to return it, but he was extremely interested in the girl writing in it (Bella). So he wrote back and put the notebook back by the laundry room. Bella went to the room the next day to pick it up and found, to her surprise, that someone had written back. So, they leave the notebook there when they're done writing in it. Now, in the future, someone may get a little desperate to find out who it is, and camp out in the laundry room. But it's going to take you by surprise when you see who it is. Not that that's going to happen. *cough cough***

**Okay, I have a few questions!**

**Do you want Edward and Bella to meet now, or later? I'm leaving it up to you. I have other people planned if you don't want Bella to be at the table.**

**Do you want every chapter to have both BPOV & EPOV, or just every other chapter? This is on my poll too.**

**Please tell me what you want! *hums the Spice Girls song***

**Does anyone know of any good stories to read? I'm bored and I can't find any right now!**

**Review, ****por**** favor!**

**~Karen Cullen3**


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

We all looked toward the door.

"That's Mike," Alice said.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Mike," I said.

"Hi Bella!" he exclaimed excitedly. "I'm sorry that I'm late."

"Oh! That's okay Mike. I didn't even notice."

"Oh. Okay."

I nodded my head. It was quiet for a few moments. Then Jake started talking.

"Hello Mike, I'm Jacob."

"Uh, hi. How do you and Bella know each other?" He sounded suspicious.

"I was Bella's best fried in Forks. Remember?" Mike shook his head.

"He was the one that always picked me up with the motorcycle." I hedged.

Mike's eyes bugged. "Oh…. Hi." I saw fear in his eyes. Alice giggled.

She stood up on her tip-toes and pulled on Jake's arm. He bent down. It was quite a sight. Alice whispered something to him. He nodded. Charlie and Renee laughed. **(A/N: I bet you forgot they were there. Ha!)**

Mike looked just as confused as I did. He just shrugged it off. "Well, we better get going."

"Um, yeah. Okay. I'll see you later, Al. Jake."

I went and gave my parents a hug and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Bye Sweetie."

We walked out the door.

"Erm… You look really pretty, Bella," Mike said awkwardly.

"Thanks Mike." He was the third person to tell me that today.

"Yeah… Oh! I have a great story! So, me and Eric were at a boutique…" I tuned him out right there.

I thought about the green eyed man. His bronze hair, perfect face, great body… But, I didn't even know him. And with my luck, he probably didn't even live in my building. I just wished I could've known his name!

"Bella? Bella!" I looked over at Mike. "Isn't that funny?!"

"Oh! Uh, yeah! Hysterical." I tried to smile and not look fake.

He smiled looking pleased.

As we turned into the restaurant, I wondered what Edward would think if Mike. He'd probably say that he sounded like a good friend. I wondered what Edward looked like. He was probably gorgeous, If we ever met, he'd probably think I was just a Plain Jane; a nice friend. I wouldn't blame him.

Mike got out of his new Lexus. I snapped out of my daze and tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

"Hello. Welcome to The Italian Restaurant!" a girl with black and pink hair said. "My name is Courtney. How many do you have in your party?"

"Two," Mike said.

"Okay, if you'll come with me…" She led us to a booth in the back of a restaurant.

"Your server will be right with you." She smiled and walked away. Mike stared at her butt as she walked away.

I cleared my throat.

"Er… So, what are you planning on getting?" he asked flustered.

"Well," I said scanning the menu. "Probably the mushroom ravioli."

"That sounds good. Maybe we should share." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

It took all of my strength not to blanch. "Maybe, but I'm _really _hungry."

"Oh. Well, okay."

A man came over to our table. He was built nicely, had brown-ish hair, and was much better looking than Mike, But, yet, not quite as good looking as the guy on the stairs.

"Hi. My name is Rob. I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"Beer," said Mike.

"I guess I'll have a Coke," I said smiling slightly.

He grinned a beautiful smile. He had nice light brown eyes, too.

"Very smart ma'am."

I blushed.

"Any appetizers for you this evening?" I looked at Mike. He said, "It's up to you Bella. I don't care, but you said you were _really _hungry." I blushed furiously. Why, oh why, did he just have to say that in front of a really cute guy?!

"Um, no thanks Mike." I didn't want to seem like a pig.

"Okay," Rob said. "I'll be right back with your drinks." He smiled at me as he left.

I blushed again and smiled shyly back.

Now it was Mikes turn to cough.

"So, Bella, where do you work?"

"Actually, I just got a job as an editor."

"Really?" he seemed impressed. "I'm going to be a professional football player, I think. I've always wanted to be one."

Yeah, I thought sarcastically. And I'm going to be professional gymnast.

"Here's your Coke," Rob said as he came back over. "And here's your beer."

"Thank you." I blushed again.

"Anytime." Rob smiled.

The rest of the evening went like that. Rob would come over every five minutes or so, Mike would glare, and I'd blush. It was actually rather entertaining.

* * *

"I had a great time Bella." Mike said as we walked to my apartment door.

"Thanks Mike. Me too." I was lying through my teeth.

We stopped at my door. As I got my keys out, I heard voices coming up the hall.

"Come on, boy!" a very high, impatient voice said. "We have to beat her here!"

"Alice," said a huskier voice. "Bella's not fast enough to beat us. And even if she was, she'd trip anyway." He chuckled. "But Mike's probably trying to make out with her in his car or something. I swear he's obsessed with… her…" he trailed off as I came into view. "Oops…"

Mike looked embarrassed. "Bye Bella. I'll see you later." He gave me an awkward hug and walked off.

I glared at Alice and Jacob.

"Where, may I ask, have you two been?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. It was seven pages long in my notebook. I realize that may not be a lot to all of you, but hey! It's a big deal to me.**

**Now, it takes all of three seconds to review. All you have to do is put a smiley face if you want! Just please, please review!**

**Ciao! And Merry Christmas! Or whatever you celebrate! Why don't just say "Happy Holidays"? Well Casey, it's because you're you and you never think these things over. And now your readers are going to think you're mentally unstable because you're talking to yourself. Oh. *****looks at readers and blushes***

**~Karen Cullen3**


	8. AN: Because I'm such a mean person

**A/N: Okay everyone! I'm so sorry! This isn't a chapter! I hate these things too, and I'm incredibly guilty. Bad Casey. But my life has been so hectic this past month and I can't find any time to actually sit down and type out the three chapters I have written out. Yes, you read that right. I have three chapters written out. I definitely haven't forgotten this story, I promise!**

**In other news, I have a new story idea. Yeah, how crappy of me, I know. Here I am, posting an authors note about how I can't find time to type, and I'm talking about another story idea. But I really wanted you guys to be looking out for it if I ever post it! (Not that I won't continually pester you about reading it.)**

**Oh, and before I go, I'd like to make it known that I'm a Beta now. Just thought I'd point that out too. =D**

**Thank you all for being such faithful readers, and I'm sorry for not posting! But I will have the next two chapters up by.... Let's say April 5? I know that's a long time, but that'll give me lots of time to actually _make_ time to type. And really, if you need someone to blame.... Well, lets blame my boyfriend, shall we? Just because! Haha. I really hope he doesn't read this.... =)**

**I love you all!**

**--Casey**


	9. Quick AN: Sorry!

**A/N: I'm sorry, but this is just really quick. My friend, Courtney, and I are going to start doing a vlog about Twilight, and she's making me tell everyone about it. We're _oliveyouaholepunch_ on Youtube. We don't have any videos up yet, but we will on Friday. =)**

**About the story....  
I'm typing up the chapter right now, and it should be up by tonight, but I'm not going to promise anything because I still have some work to do around my house. I'm sorry it's not up yet.**

**Go ahead and hate me.**

**--Casey**


	10. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

**EPOV**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Hello. My name is—" I stopped._

_I'd seen this person before._

The first person I had seen was unfamiliar, and that's probably why I didn't recognize them at first.

He had long brown hair, dark russet colored skin, was very tall, and seemed like just a regular customer. The second person was almost his exact opposite. She had short black hair, very pale skin, was tiny, and she sent my mind on a trip. She was friends with the brunette.

I caught my breath and started again. "Hello. My name is Edward, and I'll be your server tonight."

The black haired girl –I thought her name was Alicia or something—looked up at me as I was talking. She gasped.

The man looked up at me, then back at the girl. He repeated this a few times, then said, "Alice"—that was her name!—"are you okay?"

She looked at him, startled. "Huh? Oh, yeah Jacob. I'm fine." She turned to me again. "Edward, it's so nice seeing you again." She spoke to me warmly; as if we'd known each other for years rather than hours. I quickly decided to follow suit.

"Hey, Alice. How are you?"

The man –Jacob, she had said—looked confused. "Er…. How do you two know each other?" he asked.

I looked to Alice, not knowing what to say. She smiled at him and said, "Oh, we met earlier today, Jake. Edward helped Bella on the stairs." He raised his eyebrows, questioningly.

"She tripped," she said, blowing it off easily.

"Of course she did," he sighed.

But I barely noticed the last part of the exchange.

Bella. It was such a lovely name. Her name truly fit her. Beautiful. Stunning. Striking. Angelic. Gorgeous. Bella. I stared day-dreaming, but snapped out of it with one random, miniscule thought. Bella was the name of the charming girl in the notebook, wasn't it? I wondered if they could be the same person, but quickly shoved the thought from my mind not wanting to get my hopes too high.

I had been spacing off for a while, apparently, because Jacob coughed a bit obnoxiously.

"Oh! Sorry, what can I get you to drink?" I asked, remembering why I was there.

We both looked to Alice.

"Umm…. I'll just have a Sprite, please," she said.

"And for you?" I asked Jacob.

"I'll have a Coke, I guess."

"Okay, I'll be right back with those," I said.

I got the drinks and went back to the table. They were whispering and looking around furiously. When Alice spotted me, she stopped abruptly.

"Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?" I asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Yep!" Alice said enthusiastically. "I'll take the spinach pasta."

I nodded. "And for you?"

Jacob smirked. "I'll take the ravioli platter, followed by the chocolate deluxe cake with three scoops of chocolate ice cream on top, sprinkles, and 16 gummy bears put on the edges of the plate."

I knew what he was trying to do. So, I just smiled back. "Okay, that'll be out soon," I said easily and started walking toward the kitchen.

"Wait!" Jake stopped me.

With a faux concerned face, I turned back around. "Yes?"

"You didn't write any of that down. How will you remember it?" he asked.

I chuckled. "I've had this job for quite some time. I'm really good at remembering the orders."

He didn't say anything.

"Is that all you needed?" I asked.

He was looking over Alice's shoulder at something and didn't respond. I looked at Alice.

"Yeah, thanks Edward." She said looking at Jake curiously.

He jumped as if he had been kicked. "Uhh…." He looked at Alice meaningfully.

I just ignored it and went to put in their order.

When the food was ready, I went back to the table to find them both looking behind Alice. So as to not drop the food, I didn't look to where they were.

"Okay," I said putting the food down in front of them. "You have the spinach ravioli, and you have the ravioli platter. Your chocolate deluxe cake with three scoops of chocolate ice cream on top, sprinkles, and 16 gummy bears put on the edges of the plate will be out shortly."

Alice smiled while Jake just started digging in.

"Meah. Tmaks. You kmow, dis wabeeolee is really good."

"Uh, thanks?" It sounded like a compliment…. Kind of.

He smiled and kept eating.

"Thanks Edward." Alice said taking a bite.

"No problem. If you need anything else, just give me a holler."

"M'kay. Will do." I turned and walked away.

"Hey Edward!" my friend Robert called.

I walked up to him. "Yeah?"

"Man, you should've seen this chick I just served! She was super hot. And she didn't seem to like her date. Man he was a real freak. But really, you should've seen her!" He sighed.

"I'm sure she was good-looking, Rob. All of the girls you serve seem to be." I smirked.

"Shut up. This one was _really_ hot."

"I'm sure."

"Y'know what, man? I'll show her to you."

But before he could find her, Alice came rushing over to me.

"Hey Edward, we have to go. Er… Family emergency. We left 60 buck on the table. That should be enough for a tip for you too. Sorry, but we really need to go." And she ran off and out the doors with Jake whining, "But I didn't get my cake!"

"Well that was weird," Rob said.

"Yeah…."

"Too bad –Oh hey! There's the girl!"

I looked to see how "hot" she really was. When I saw her, I blinked. She _was _beautiful.

He was pointing to a gorgeous girl.

He was pointing straight at Bella.

* * *

**A/N: I'm a terrible ****person****. ****Let's just say life caught up with me…. Yeah, it did. Ugh.**

**Okay, it's summer so I should be updating. But I'm not sure how much. Because I'm trying to find a job and stuff, plus I'm going to Florida on Wednesday, and I've just got so much stuff going on. But I promise that there will be another chapter up before I start school again.**

**I love you all!**

**~Casey**


End file.
